Clyde's mistletoe
by UltimateSTH
Summary: Two years after Ronnie anne moved out, Lincoln ends up feeling lonely on Christmas, Though his friend Clyde is gonna do something about it.


Lincoln stood outside, sitting on the porch stairs, just looking at his snowy surroundings with his hands on his cheeks, a disinterested expression on his face.

He was currently wearing a orange pullover hoodie, grey sweatpants and red sneakers. Hardly the appropriate outfit for hanging outside on this freezing cold, but Lincoln didn't give a single shit about his health, he didn't think he ever did anyways.

It was christmas day in the loud house and everyone today brought their partners to spend the time with, Luna brought Sam, Luan brought Maggie, Lynn brought Francisco, etc. Seeing everyone being so happy with their loved ones just made him feel lonely, it's been two years since Ronnie anne moved out, she already moved on and was dating someone else, he didn't hold it against her, he just wished that she had a better luck with her new partner than he ever had with her.

He tried dating again, but no luck there, barely any girl or guy where interested in him…

And yeah, he said guys, sometime after Ronnie anne moved out, Lincoln discovered that he felt attraction to guys, he did feel flustered around his older sisters boyfriends (which where basically Bobby, Chaz and Francisco) though he never did anything out of respect for his sisters, he did check up on some boys in his school and he did find some guys in his comic books/cartoons/games hot. He still feel attracted to girls as wells, so he assumed he was bisexual or pansexual, he preferred to go with the later.

The white haired boy shivered at the cold air, despite that he stubbornly refused to go inside.

He looked at the side, Mr. Grouse went to visit his family once again thanks to the louds, the albino had to admit it felt good helping his neighbor go back to see his family, he kinda felt bad sometimes for the amount of trouble he and his family caused to the old guy, sometimes he wondered if he considered moving out at some point.

He shivered again.

Okay maybe he could come back to his house and grab some more appropriate outfit, he just needed to dodge everyone, assuming they care anyways.

But then he heard the door opening.

Lincoln simply tried to ignore whoever was there, he wasn't in the mood to deal with them now.

"Lincoln, what are you doing out here in the cold?" Asked Clyde.

Lincoln just simply covered his face with his hood.

Clyde was one of the guys he developed a crush with, it kinda made sense since he knows him since he was little, despite of that he knew he wasn't going to reciprocate his feelings, since he had a crush on his sister Lori and even then he could find other girls in his life, so he just didn't bother with it.

"Go away Clyde" Was all he said, it came off muffled because of his hood.

"Lincoln, please come back inside, you're gonna get sick or worse" Clyde begged his best friend.

Lincoln just tried to ignore him.

Clyde sighed and sat next to him, the two sat there in the porch, Clyde put his arm around his shivering friend, it took sometime before Clyde spoke up again.

"At least you will tell me what's bothering you?" Asked Clyde.

Lincoln considered ignoring him, but a part of him wanted to say something about his what was happening to him, he simply said "Fuck it" and decided to tell him anyways.

"I feel lonely, okay?" His voice once again came out muffled, but he didn't care, he was perfectly clear anyways.

"...Lonely in what way?" Clyde inquired.

"Most of my older Sisters have a partner that loves them and ever since Ronnie anne moved away, i just felt lonely, you know? Like, i love my family and my friends with all my heart but since she left i felt like something was missing" He then put his hands in his face, god why must this be so complicated?.

Clyde hugged Lincoln tightly.

"Don't worry buddy, you'll find someone else" Was all he said.

Once again they stood in silence, only now Clyde was hugging the shivering Lincoln, that was until Clyde decided to speak again.

"...Lincoln, could you take your hood off".

"Why?"

"I want to show you something".

Lincoln decided to listen to him, he took his hood off and looked at his best friend, he then noticed he had the same mistletoe in a hat that he used in that christmas 2 years ago.

"Why are you using that? You know at this point that Lori won't-" But Lincoln was cut off by Clyde kissing him.

Lincoln feel a rush of emotions, he imagined sometimes what was like to kiss Clyde, but this was a even more than what he expected.

After the kiss ended Clyde's face was red as a tomato, Lincoln's was already like that due to the cold. Clyde was now playing with his thumbs.

"Since when?" Asked incredulously Lincoln, still finding hard to believe what happened.

"Well, sometime before Lori moved out i started seeing you in a different way, that feeling increased over time" Clyde said.

"Why didn't you said something sooner?".

"At first i thought you weren't interested on guys, then i saw you trying to date guys, but i just thought that you weren't interested on me".

"Funny thing that's the same reason i didn't act on it".

"It's no fun, right?"

"Yeah, it isn't"

They stared at each other for some time.

"So...do you wanna go out sometime?" Clyde asked.

" _Yes_ " Lincoln immediately responded.

Clyde smiled at that, he proceeded to hugh his boyfriend. Lincoln happily returned the affection.

"Now let's get you in there, before you seriously get sick".

"Well, i am sick already, _lovesick_ "

"Are you Luan now?"

"Nah, just messing with ya"

The two smiled and entered the house.

* * *

 _ **AWWW, aren't they so cute (they're so fucking gay)**_

 _ **This fic was an experiment to see how well a fic of mine without editing does, also am experiment to see how well i write romance, so if it's kinda shitty, well now you know why :P.**_

 ** _This isn't the first time i write romance as the main focus, but all my other attempts are gone or stuck in fanfic limbo...or just suck like that sonadow fic i made a while back._**

 ** _I mostly headcanon Lincoln as pansexual , i know it's highly unlikely given what we saw in the show, but hey, a guy can dream._**

 ** _Well anyways, catch ya later._**


End file.
